Problem: Simplify the expression. $(5t-5)(5t+2)$
Answer: First distribute the ${5t-5}$ onto the ${5t}$ and ${2}$ $ = {5t}({5t-5}) + {2}({5t-5})$ Then distribute the ${5t}.$ $ = ({5t} \times {5t}) + ({5t} \times {-5}) + {2}({5t-5})$ $ = 25t^{2} - 25t + {2}({5t-5})$ Then distribute the ${2}$ $ = 25t^{2} - 25t + ({2} \times {5t}) + ({2} \times {-5})$ $ = 25t^{2} - 25t + 10t - 10$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 25t^{2} - 15t - 10$